


Gift

by quinngrey



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinngrey/pseuds/quinngrey
Summary: In which Mairon receives a gift from his Master and Melkor decides that one dick isn’t enough.





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> From a request for sex toys and/or double penetration.

The object left on the desk in his chambers had a disgustingly bright red ribbon tied around the base, and had it not been for that sickening garnishment Mairon might not have even noticed its presence. Blood draining from his face, albeit straight down to his cock, he lifted the thing and turned it over in his hand. What a joke. That’s what this had to be, after all, for it was from his Master. Naturally, he realized that it was no joke at all, but curse him, Melkor was surely having a laugh at his expense with this. 

The object in question was made of some sort of soft material, the likes of which he had little experience crafting but knew of. It was impossible to deny the source of inspiration for the molding, however, as it was a replica of the Vala’s very own length. Mairon threw it back into the desk in frustration and embarrassment, only then noticing the note that was left with it. 

**Use this gift and think of me.**

Swallowing hard, his stomach flipping pleasantly, the Maia tried to keep the irritated scowl in place. By the Valar, he despised how this form betrayed him, his arousal already making itself known as it pressed against the laces of his leggings. Despite himself he grabbed the object once more, using his free hand to begin the process of loosening laces and unfastening clasps. It took little time before the robes and his leggings were undone, tossing the first parts onto the chair and shimmying his legs out of the breeches so he might kick them aside. Mairon held the object up once more, his fingers tracing over the thick vein that ran through it, the ridges and the mushroomed tip. He would be lying if he said he didn’t appreciate the cock, though he certainly preferred the real one. 

Taking a seat on the chaise beside the hearth, he leaned back and tentatively brought the piece to his lips. For a moment he hesitated, yet with closed eyes he let his tongue dart out to taste. Whatever it was made of, it did not taste entirely unpleasant, though it lacked the earthy, smoked flavour of his Master. Little by little he brought the length between his lips, his tongue flattening along the underside. While he still wasn’t entirely convinced of the object, he figured this could be worse. 

His hand trailed down his chest, lithe fingers curling delicately around his own arousal now, sucking softly at the faux cock in his mouth. It was astonishing the sensations he felt, even with this imposter object. Rarely did he touch himself without his Master present, but the instruction had been clear and he was not one to disobey. Moaning softly around the length, his touch accelerated, stroking fluidly as he tried to imagine the Vala’s hand instead of his own. Eru, he was damned for sure, but it felt so good all the same. Quickly he found himself sucked into the pleasure, forgetting the world around him. 

The door clicked open, though it was clear that Mairon had not heard it as Melkor stepped into the chamber. He closed it silently behind him, grinning at the sight of his little flame’s pretty mouth sucking on the toy he had been gifted. Crossing the room, undressing as he went, the Vala could see it already. His plan coming to fruition with little effort on his part at all. When he at last reached where Mairon was spread out on the chaise, his charred fingers ran through the Maia’s crimson hair, startling him as he jumped, near choking on the toy in his mouth. It was so innocent the way he tried to cover himself, grabbing for the pillow desperately, and Melkor couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. 

“Do you like it, then?”

Mairon’s face flushed, his eyes averted in shame for being discovered as he was, for not feeling the Vala’s presence so close. “My Lord, I- it is not-,” he sputtered like he was daft, trying to hide the gift the other had given him from sight. Still the Vala laughed, his hands encasing Mairon’s face as he crouched down, making the other look at him. “It is not funny, my Lord…”

“Nay, Mairon, of course not,” he attempted, trying to be serious, though his shoulders still shook with laughter. “It is beautiful. You are exactly as I have wished you to be.”

“My Lord…?”

“Did I not ask you use my gift? Were not your thoughts of me?”

“They were,” Mairon admitted, frowning slightly at the insinuation that he could ever think of anyone else. “I… Are you certain this is what you wished?” He couldn’t help the doubt in his mind, the gnawing feeling that this whole thing was a trick. But even as it passed his thoughts, the Vala stole a kiss from him and the thought disappeared. 

“Lie back once more, show yourself to me,” Melkor murmured against his lips, his breath hot and his energy radiating off him in dizzying waves. Without question the Maia did as told, letting himself fall back for his Master’s gaze, uncovering himself once more. The toy lay at his side, still damp with saliva. Desire coursed through his veins, his blood hot as it rushed across his skin and left him flushed, his cock hard against his stomach. Still, he averted his gaze once more, head turning so he didn’t have to face the Vala like this. 

Rough, charred hands ran up his thighs, his hips, his stomach, until at last fingers plucked playfully at the golden hoops through his nipples. A quiet moan escaped him at the sensation, shivering as his flesh prickled in small bumps across his skin. His breath caught as the hoop was tugged sharply, chest arching upward as it chased those cruel fingers. “Please-,” he managed, already sounding like a wanton maiden, as though awaiting her husband in their marriage bed. It was pathetic, he chastised himself silently as he gasped again, Melkor tugging the other hoop painfully. 

When at last the Vala relented his assault on his now reddened and aching buds, Mairon was all but chewing through his lip to keep from being too loud. His Master retreated for a moment, leaving him still sprawled across the chaise as he fetched the vial of oil from where Mairon kept it by his bed. To think they had done this so often that the question of its location no longer need be asked made the Maia smile to himself. That smile, however, disappeared when his Master lifted the gift and began to coat it in a layer of slickness. His brow knit in confusion, unsure why the other would not take him but rather use such a mockery instead. 

As if sensing Mairon’s confusion, Melkor’s grin grew. “You shall take this,” he explained in an even tone, not giving anything away, “and then you shall have me.” There was no point in disclosing that he intended for his Maia to take the toy and him at the same time, and thus he didn’t bother saying as such. “Spread your legs, little flame.”

Slowly his legs fell apart, his body on display for the other’s hungry gaze. A charred finger trailed down the underside of his cock, the arousal twitching of its own accord, before it dipped lower. Circling slowly, the digit massaged the puckered hole for a few long seconds before pressing into that tight heat. Mairon took a shallow breath, head falling back as he cast his eyes to the ceiling. The Vala spared him little time to adjust, preparing him swiftly even as he added a second finger and then a third, drawing out delectable moans from his lieutenant’s lips. 

Hands grasping for something, anything, the Maia’s fingers eventually caught the ends of Melkor’s dark hair, trying to push himself up and pull the other in just enough to press their lips together. Without hesitation, Melkor took to exploring his mouth with teeth and tongues, probing deeper there was his fingers worked the other open below. It was just enough of a distraction that Mairon barely noticed the swift withdrawal of his Master’s hand until the stretch, just erring on the side of painful, had him keening. His hips pressed down, trying for more even as one powerful hand lay heavy on his chest to keep him still.

When the gift has nudged itself perfectly against that glorious bundle of nerve endings, Mairon couldn’t help but groan against his Master’s lips, his fingers tightening subconsciously in dark locks of hair. Teeth tugged at his lip, the metallic taste flooding over his tongue as a former abrasion was reopened. Truly, he could never get enough of this. Melkor commanded this corporeal form of his to responses he forgot himself capable, making him writhe and quiver at each rough touch. Through heavy lidded gaze, he managed to focus on the Vala atop of him, so close as his tongue darted through the blood staining his mouth.

When the hand that steadied him snaked lower, Mairon was grateful in the expectation that his Master may let him find his release. Yet those blackened fingers did not stop to grace his cock, instead exploring lower once more to brush where the object impaled him. Something in the other’s gaze, whether it be enjoyment or just lust, made the Maia’s arousal stir further. The finger slowly began to slide into him alongside the gift and for a moment all Mairon could do was hiss through his teeth. This was new. 

It wasn’t necessarily bad, either. If he was being honest, the stretch was dizzying in the best way, painful for a moment but oh, so good. To be full already and have his Master granting him even more. His thoughts waxed poetic in this state, stars at the edge of his vision as the other fucked him renewed with the toy and digit together. A second finger slid in along with the first, and merciful Void he couldn’t help but force himself down ever further on the intrusion. Sounds fell from his lips, though he wasn’t entirely aware of the volume of his moans and whimpers that echoed in his chambers. 

“My Lord,” he gasped, back arching when a third finger expanded his opening wider. His Master leaned forward then, claiming his mouth once more. Weak arms tried their damnedest to wrap around the Vala’s broad shoulders, his nails digging into the muscle and flesh where he could reach. The entrance of Melkor’s fourth finger made him shake, crying out against the kiss. “Master, I can’t.. I can’t- ah,” he begged, pressing their foreheads against one another, panting for his breath, chest heaving. 

“You can, Mairon. You can and you will,” he grinned, their noses brushing affectionately before he pulled back enough to see where that vial of oil had gone. “You’ll take whatever I deem to give you.” He poured the oil over his fingers and the toy, still locked within the other’s taut hole. “You’re doing well, little flame… So well. Just a bit more.”

The encouragement helped, although Mairon already felt delirious from it all. Everything was over sensitive, his body quivering on the brink of release. He could hardly do more than nod, his eyes closing as he tried to control his breath and steady himself. His Master would take care of him, knew what he could take and what he couldn’t, and Mairon seemed to put his entire trust into the Vala. 

When the fingers finally withdrew he couldn’t help the broken whine from the pit of his throat, cut off when he felt the head of his Master’s true cock nudging in alongside the gift. Head falling back against the chaise, his mouth open in a silent moan, he knew already he was too far gone. It was so much, more than even the toy and the fingers that had prepared him as best they could. He felt more full than he could have ever imagined he could be, his legs spread wide to accommodate his Master’s form. 

The Vala began to thrust into him, slow and steady, and Mairon was grateful for it. He felt as if anything too quick might tear him apart, though at this point he was likely to not even notice. Surely he was on fire, everything a mix of unbearable agony and unbearable pleasure. The Maia’s fingers curled, nails biting into his Master’s shoulders and clawing down his powerful arms. He was lost, and Eru, he never wanted to be found. 

When at last the other quickened his pace, Mairon hardly noticed, so far gone with the sensations. His inner walls constricted and pulsed unconsciously, rocking his hips in a pathetic attempt to meet the other’s thrusts. That beautiful, brilliant charred hand wrapped around his cock and it was not even three strokes before he spilled over, his orgasm hitting him harder than he knew possible. It seemed that each time Melkor seemed to give him something new he was able to reach new heights, and he never ever wanted that to end. His Master was like some sort of drug and he was helplessly addicted to him. 

With a deep grunt, Melkor shuddered above him, no doubt finding his own release buried within him. Their mouths found each other once more and all Mairon could do was submit as the hot tongue licked its way all but down his throat. Yet all too soon the other was withdrawing, his cock and the gift leaving the Maia feeling entirely too empty. His entire body shook, small convulsions of pleasure shooting through every nerve as he lay limp across the chaise unable to move. 

At some point the Vala must have gotten up, though Mairon had no recollection of it, and brought a damp cloth to wipe his brow. A moment after a glass of water was touched to his lip, hand behind his head lifting him so he could drink, the quiet murmurs of praise from his Master’s lips barely reaching him. He was cleaned up before the other scooped him up and carried him over to his bed, not bothering to dress him. Resting his head against the Vala’s chest, his limbs weakly entwined everywhere they could, curling against him like a kitten. 

“I did good…?”

“You were perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, requests are welcome. 
> 
> I hope that this was good! It took me a bit longer to write than usual, but overall I feel like it came out okay! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @quinngreyy
> 
> xoxo


End file.
